memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Cardassia/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Federation forces are attacking the weapons platforms as the ships are being taken out by the platforms, but their dealing damage to them and the smaller ships as the Archer takes hits from the platforms. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship rocks hard. TAYLOR: REPORT! Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. MASON: Shields down to fourteen percent! Ship jolts harder and harder as sparks erupt from the MSD again. ENS. MARTIN: HULL BREACHES ON DECKS SIX-TWENTY-FOUR, FORCE FIELDS ARE IN PLACE AND HOLDING! MASON: SHIELDS ARE BUCKLING! The ship jolts hard again. MARTIN: We're losing life-support as well Captain! Then all of the sudden the ship stops shaking as smokes are everywhere and console screens fizzing in and out from the damage the ship was taking as the camera focusing in on Captain Taylor as she's confused. TAYLOR (Confused): Report what's going on? Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN: (Off her console) The defense platforms have ceased firing Captain. MARTIN: Dominion forces? Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. MASON: They've ceased fire sir. Everyone is surprised when Lieutenant Mason's console beeps. MASON: Captain Sisko has ordered all ships to surround Cardassia. Captain Taylor goes back to her chair and sits into it. TAYLOR: Kara stander orbit around Cardassia, (to Mason) Stand down from Red Alert Mister Mason. The light brighten up and the crew begins to repair the ship. EXT-SPACE The Allied forces are in orbit around the Station as The Archer is docked at the upper pylon of Deep Space Nine. INT-MESS HALL The crew of the Archer is celebrating their victory. TAYLOR: (To the crew) A toast to the best crew in the fleet, for never giving up during this war. The crew drinks their drinks then Commander Martin raises his glass. MARTIN: And a toast to the best Captain in the fleet, she never gave up on us or this war and to those who gave their lives in this war. And at the battles of both Getha and Cardassia. Marcia blushes as the raises their cups to her. CREW: TO THE CAPTAIN! They drink their drinks as everyone is chatting and celebrating the victory John sees Sito looking out the window at the Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships around the Stations. JOHN: Hey Sito. She turns to him. SITO (Smiles): Hey John. John stands next to her looking out the window. JOHN (Sighs): A beautiful sight to see. SITO: I guess so John. Sito gets closer. SITO: So are we still getting married? He holds her hand. JOHN: Yeah we're still getting married Sito. EXT-STARFLEET COMMAND GROUNDS Everyone is at the wedding ceremony as Commander John Martin is waiting, the wedding music plays as Lieutenant Commander Sito is escorted by newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson and she stands next to John. MARCIA: Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all shipmasters have had one happy privilege. That of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony, we are gathered here today with you Sito Jaxa and you John Martin. Everyone is watching with smiles on their faces. MARCIA: (Continues) As Captain, the honor of joining these two people has fallen to me. But before I declare them husband and wife, John and Sito has prepared their own vows. Both Sito and John turns to face each other. JOHN (Sighs): Sito since we first met I didn't know how beautiful you were, but I will support you till death do us part. John puts the ring on Sito's fingers. SITO (Smiles): John when I was having my issues I pushed everyone away from me in fear of losing them, and then you came into my life and I tried to push you away but you just kept coming back and coming back no matter how bad I was or what was wrong with me you stuck by me encouraged me to get through it. That's why I am proud to be with you the man that I love and you make a handsome Bajoran. Everyone snickers. SITO: You made me a better person, even though I put up one hell of a fight. I look forward to our journey together, May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love. Sito puts the ring on John's finger. MARCIA (Smiles): With the power vested in my by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. They kissed as everyone clapped and throws the rice bags. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer departs from Earth. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Everyone is at their stations as Captain Taylor walks out of the lift and sits her Captain's Chair. TAYLOR: Alright Lieutenant Carlson set course for a binary pulsar system warp factor seven, its time to get some exploration done. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Helm Officer): Course set and laid in Captain. TAYLOR (Smiles): Engage. Lieutenant Carlson presses the warp button on the helm console. EXT-SPACE The Archer goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)